Dark Chasers
by Deathryuger
Summary: Kisah dua sosok yang berbeda sifat namun sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang keras. Sakura gadis tomboi angkuh pemberontak dan suka seenaknya, Naruto pemuda dingin dan cuek. Namun saat bersekolah di Kuoh masing-masing dari mereka bertemu orang yang mengubah pola pikir mereka (Ttp aja geblek bikin summary, Warning!: OOC Saku dan Naru, jurus buatan sendiri dan OC [lagi])
1. Rendezvouz With Encounter

**Disclaimer: Aku tak akan mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD**

**Rate: T**

**Pairs: Sakura x Kiba, ****Naruto x Rias,** **Issei x Asia, **

**Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Romance**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, Alur terlalu cepat**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rendezvous With Encounter**

Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut merah muda dan memiliki mata hijau seperti padang rumput, memakai jaket berkerudung merah dengan jeans pendek dan memakai short hitam ketat sebagai celana dalam.

Gadis itu nampak berjalan santai, melihat dan menikmati kota yang indah dimalam hari sambil membawa tas gendongnya yang bewarna pink.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada tempat penjual minuman otomatis didepan sebuah pertokoan. Sakura mengluarkan satu koinnya namun jatuh dan menggelinding ke kolong sebuah mobil sedang yang terparkir didepan sebuah toserba.

"Aduh bagaimana ini..." Sakura memikirkan dalam-dalam apa yang harus ia lakukan agar uang koinnya kembali ketangannya

Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mengangkat bamper depan mobil lalu menahan mobil yang teangkat dengan tangan satu sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi mengambil uang koin. Orang-orang disekitarnya hanya bisa terkesiap melihat kekuatan Sakura yang tidak biasa.

BOOM! TEET! TEET! TEET!

Sakura menjatuhkan mobil itu dengan kasar sehingga alarm keamanan mobil tersebut bunyi, namun mobil itu tidak rusak. Pria yang kelihatannya pemilik dari mobil tersebut langsung keluar dari toserba dan langsung ngamuk.

"Hey! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku!" Bentak pria itu

_'Aduh, daripada bertambah runyam...'_ Ucap batin Sakura, dia mulai berjalan pelan

"Maaf ya tuan"

Sakura mencoba minta maaf namun pria pemilik mobil itu masih tidak senang

Hey lihat ada UFO!" Teriaknya dan langsung lari secepat angin

"Mana?!" Teriak pria itu penasaran, tapi tak beberapa lama sadar kalau dia sedang dikerjai, namun saat berbalik Sakura sudah berlari jauh.

Setelah jauh dari masalah Sakura menemukan jejeran mesin penjual otomatis didepan sebuah gedung. Ia-pun langsung mengambil uang koin-nya lalu memasukkannya kemesin penjual dan mengambil just kaleng

Sakura pun berjalan kearah taman sambil meminum minumannya

* * *

Disaat yang sama seorang pemuda bernama Issei Hyoudou dan pacarnya Amano Yuuma yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian di kencan pertama mereka.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Itulah yang dikatakan Yuuma kepadanya, membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi Issei

"Hey Issei-kun, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" Tanya gadis itu kepada Issei

"Apa itu Yuuma-chan" Issei bertanya balik

"Maukah kau mati untukku?"

Issei bingung mendengar perkataan pacarnya, mungkin dia salah mendengar lalu ia menanyakannya lagi

"Maukah kau mati untukku?"

Yuuma menjawabnya lagi, perkataan itu sungguh tak masuk akal

Namun sebelum Issei bisa menjawab sepasang sayap hitam muncul dipunggung pacarnya dan pakaiannnya berubah menjadi lebih 'minim'. Dia lalu menciptakan tombak dari cahaya dan langsung melemparkannya ke Issei, diapun lagsung terkapar ditanah.

"Y-yuma?"

"Bermain pacaran, memang menyenangkan seperti bermain dengan anak kecil. Maafkan aku harus melakukaan ini Issei, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkanlah tuhan yang telah menanamkan Sacred Gear kedalam tubuhmu" Kata Raynare nama asli dari Amano Yuuma

"Sacred apa?"

Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan Issei sebelum akhirnya dia tak bernafas lagi.

TOKK!

Ketika Raynare hendak meninggalkan targetnya yang sudah mati, seseorang menimpuknya dengan kaleng minuman.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang melemparku!" Bentak Raynare kesal

"Wah, wah membunuh manusia tak berdaya, benar-benar rendah" Kata si pelempar yang tidak lain adalah Sakura

"Siapa kau?!"

"Kalau mau tahu namaku, namaku Sakura Haruno. Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar gagak?" Kata Sakura dengan santainya

"Jangan sombong kau mahkluk rendah!"

Dengan marahnya Raynare melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke arah gadis lancang itu, namun bukannya tersusuk mati tapi tombak itu malah ditangkap oleh Sakura lalu diremasnya hingga hancur.

"Oh! Sepertinya tombakmu itu bukan standar nasional malaikat jatuh" Sakura tersenyum mengejek

"Sial! Kalau tak bisa jarak jauh, kuserang kau dengan jarak dekat!"

Raynare langsung terbang kearah Sakura dan menebasnya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya mendapati Sakura menghilang dihadapannya, matanya melotot lebih lebar lagi ketika melihat gadis kurang ajar itu berdiri di ujung tombak cahayanya.

"Ayolah, bahkan bocah dikuil shaolin bisa lebih baik dari ini" Kata Sakura, berkacak pinggang sambil menguap

"Berhenti mengejekku!" Raynare mengayunkan tombaknya untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu dari senjatanya,

Sakura melompat tinggi dan terbentanglah sepasang sayap namun sayap itu bukan dari pihak malaikat, malaikat jatuh, ataupun iblis. Melainkan sepasang sayap naga bewarna merah dengan pola api hitam di membrannya. gadis itu terbang tinggi

"Astaga!" Raynare langsung shock melihat hal itu

"Mau main diudara, atau sayap gagak itu cuma hiasan saja?" Sakura kembali mengejek lawannya

"Ergh, kau!"

Raynare yang emosi sudah naik ke-ubun-ubun langsung terbang dan menghunuskan tombak cahayanya, namun Sakura berkali-kali menghindari serangannya membuat Raynare semakin panas. Terakhir Sakura kembali menangkap tombak cahaya Raynare dengan tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya mengumpulkan kobaran api yang sangat panas.

"Makan ini... Blaze Dragon Solid Fist!"

BUAKK!

"UARGH!"

Wajah Raynare ditinju dengan pukulan panas Sakura hingga dia jatuh dan menghancurkan pancuran kolam. Dia langsung menjerit histeris mengoyak sepinya malam karna luka bakar disebelah kanan wajahnya.

SYUUT! SYUUT!

Tombak-tombak cahaya meluncur keudara dari disisi lain ternyata itu dari Dohnaseek salah satu rekan Raynare. Sakura menghindari semua tombak cahaya yang ada, sementara dua rekan Raynare yang lain Kawalarner dan Mittelt membopong Raynare terbang dan pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh Dohnaseek.

"Yah, mereka kabur..."

Sakura mendarat, menutup dan menghilangkan sayap naganya, disaat sama dua orang gadis bernama Rias Gremory dan berponi Akeno Himejima melihat hal itu dengan ekspresi sedikit shock.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu berlebihan, Salamander Eve" Kata sesosok bayangan yang sembunyi disemak-semak

"Oh, kau rupanya Naruto-kun"

Sakura dengan santainya mengambil tasnya yang ditaruhnya di kursi taman tanpa rasa bersalah karna telah menghancurkan properti umum.

"Maaf aku tadi terbawa suasana" Sambung Sakura tersenyum kalem

"Ya, tapi sepertinya ada orang lain disini..."

Bayangan itu perlahan maju sosoknya diterangi oleh sinar bulan, sosok itu adalah pemuda berambut kuning berantakan, dengan sepasang mata biru laut dan dia memakai jaket mantle panjang berkerah bulu yang terbuka, tidak memakai kaos dalam sehingga tampaklah dada dan perutnya yang atletis, celena panjang dan sepatunya juga bewarna hitam serasi jaketnya.

"Begitu ya... Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang"

Sakura menatap pepohonan sambil tersenyum santai dan berjalan kearah dia pergi disusul oleh Naruto

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Rias keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama Akeno, lalu mereka menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura.

"Keluar juga kalian..." Ucap Naruto menatap kebelakang dengan dingin

"Wah, wah iblis ya? Jadi, kalian sembunyi disitu dari tadi? Seperti tikus saja" Kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek

"Ara~ mulutmu tajam sekali apa perlu kucabut lidahmu supaya tidak bisa bicara lagi?" Akeno terlihat tersenyum namun sebenarnya dia marah karena mengeluarkan percikan listrik ditangannya, gadis cantik berniat memberikan pelajaran terhadap Sakura yang bermulut lancang

"Tahan amarahmu Akeno..."

Rias berusaha menenangkan teman baiknya lalu kembali menatap kedua orang didepannya

"Baiklah langsung saja aku tanyakan, siapa kalian?"

"Hei Naruto apa si merah berantena idiot sedang sakit? Dia bahkan belum meperkenalkan dirinya" Sakura kembali melontarkan kata-kata kurang ajar

"Kau ini..." Akeno yang kesal mencoba maju untuk kedua kalinya namun lagi-lagi dihalangi oleh Rias yang menggelengkan kepala, memberikan isyarat agar tidak emosi

"Kau ini, suka sekali membuat masalah..." Ujar Naruto, melirik Sakura dengan tatapan dingin

"Aku-kan cuma bercanda" Balas Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah

"Baiklah, kami akan memperkenalkan diri namaku Rias Gremory, seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah iblis, iblis dari klan Gremory dan ini Akeno Himejima dia juga iblis sekaligus pelayanku" Kata Rias sambil mengenalkan Akeno

"Sakura Haruno, *Dark Chaser" Sakura memperkenalkan diri

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku juga Dark Chaser" Sambung Naruto juga memperkenalkan dirinya

"Dark Chaser? Maksudnya kalian pemburu hadiah?" Tanya Akeno

"Begitulah" Jawab Sakura

Dia lalu menatap mayat Issei

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap dia" Sambungya lagi

"Tenang saja aku akan membangkitkannya lagi, mereinkarnasinya dan menjadikannya pelayanku juga menjadikannya iblis seperti kami. Dengan bantuan Evil Piece" Kata Rias sambil tersenyum

"Whoo! Jadi benda itu benar-benar ada ya?"

Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit kagum lalu dia teringat sesuatu yang penting

"Tapi sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan waktu. Aku harus mengecek rumah kontrakan baruku, aku membelinya dua hari yang lalu. Naruto apa kau mau melihat demonstrasi ritual pembangkitan" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto, namun dia menggeleng

"Tidak, aku tak punya waktu untuk ini" Jawab Naruto kalem

"Baiklah! Urusan kamu sudah selesai sekarang kami harus pergi, adios!"

Sakura berjalan menjauhi Rias dan Akeno

"Tunggu! Ada satu lagi yang mau kutanyakan..." Kata Rias

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya balik

"Apakah kau dari ras iblis?" tanya gadis cantik beramput merah itu

"Aku cuma punya dua sisi... Sisi yang satu adalah manusia dan sisi yang lain adalah naga" Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang agak menakutkan

DEGG!

Rias dan Akeno shock begitu mendengar Sakura memiliki darah naga dalam tubuhnya. Sakura lalu menciptakan kobaran api dari tubuhnya lalu api itu menghilang bersama dirinya.

"Baiklah aku juga pergi..." Kata Naruto lalu berlari dan menghilang bersama kilatan kuning kehitam-hitaman

Rias dan Akeno cuma menatap pemandangan taman yang kosong didepan mata mereka.

_'Sakura dan Naruto... Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi?'_ Batin Rias bertanya, tapi sekarang dia harus membangkitkan Issei terlebih dahulu... Sementara Akeno diam-diam masih menyimpan kesal terhadap Sakura, si gadis brengsek yang bermulut lancang.

* * *

**Ini adalah fic gw yang lain, gw masih bingung dengan Highschool DND apakah harus dilanjutkan atau tidak, lalu bagaimana dengan fic baru ini? Silahkan Review. Mungkin kalian suka dengan Naruto yangcool dan misterius sekaligus agak (atau sangat) terganggu dengan sifat Sakura yang congkak dan kelihatan seenaknya.**

**Terms**

**Dark Chaser: Pekerjaan yang tak berbeda dengan Pemburu Hadiah yang memburu bahkan membunuh target ancaman demi uang, hanya saja targetnya adalah mahkluk-mahkluk berbahaya bagi manusia seperti monster, iblis liar, atau manusia yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kejahatan. Mereka tidak bisa dibilang Exorscist karna terkadang pihak gereja membayar mereka untuk membunuh Exorscist liar. Mereka juga menolak menjadikan iblis bangsawan dan pelayan mereka yang masih setia untuk dijadikan target.**

**Next Ch: Ballad of Meet Again**

**Sampai disini dulu ya! Deathryuger keluar!**


	2. Ballad of Meet Again

**Uyeah! Deathryuger balik lagi! Sebelum mulai cerita saya akan menjawab pertanyaan beberapa reviewers**

**naruhine-chan: Gosh if Naru overpowerd the story become not interesting**

**El bany blueback: Sakura adalah tokoh paling utama, Naruto menjadi tokoh utama kedua**

**4U sank: Banyak yang bikin pair NaruRias, makanya sekalian eksperimen bikin pair SakuKiba**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ballad of Meet Again**

Dirumah kontrakannya yang baru Sakura duduk didepan TV, sibuk menggonta-ganti acara yang menurutnya bagus. Namun, sampai 30 menit dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditonton. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mematikan TV dan pergi kekamar tidur. Namun sebelum tidur Sakura mengambil amplop berisi berkas-berkas yang membuktikan dirinya resmi menjadi siswi SMA Kuoh dari lemari kecilnya. Senyuman kecil muncul dibibirnya

"Hmm, Aku punya firasat aku akan mengalami hal yang menarik di hari pertama sekolahku" Ujar Sakura sambil menaruh berkasnya kembali dilaci lemari

* * *

Sementara itu Naruto tampak berdiri ditepi sebuah gedung tua yang terbengkalai, menatap langit malam kemudian dia mengingat saat-saat bahagia bersama teman-teman di masa kecilnya dan saat dimana perasaannya hancur saat semua orang yang disayanginya telah tiada, juga mengingat seseorang yang paling Naruto benci dan takkan pernah dia lupakan, orang yang telah merenggut semua orang-orang berharga baginya.

"Brajira..." Ucap Naruto dengan gigi gemertak sambil mengenggam tangan kanannya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah

* * *

Keesokan di SMA Kuoh Sakura langsung disambut oleh bisik-bisik para siswa-siswi disana, ada yang kagum padanya namun ada juga yang sinis dan tidak suka padanya. Semua tatapan mereka tertuju pada penampilan Sakura yang cantik dan keren namun juga liar apalagi seragamnya tak memakai mantel, sebaliknya dia memakai sarung tangan hitam tak berjari dan sepatu boot coklat keren seukuran lutut, juga short hitam ketat, celana dalam kesukaannya.

"Wah, wah baru datang sudah ramai"

Sakura cuma berjalan dengan tenang dan santai

"Kau sekolah disini juga?" Kata suara yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang memakai seragam setelan dengan kerah kemeja terangkat dan terbuka sebagian.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Seperti biasa kau selalu menang lotre" Kata Sakura, tersenyum melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis dibelakang pemuda cool itu

Naruto cuma bisa menghela nafas karna sebenarnya dia tidak nyaman dikerubungi oleh wanita.

"Sepertinya mereka juga" Sambung Sakura sambil menatap dua siswi tercantik di Kuoh juga orang yang mereka temui semalam, Rias dan Akeno. Para siswi menatap mereka dengan penuh kekaguman, sedangkan sebagian siswanya menatap mereka dengan penuh nafsu.

Rias lalu melirik matanya sebentar kearah Naruto dan Sakura

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum terlambat" Kata Naruto sambil mengacuhkan riuh dari para gadis lalu berjalan pergi

"Yah, selalu saja begitu" Kata Sakura menghela nafas santai lalu menyusul Naruto

* * *

Mereka langsung berjalan dan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah-pun menelepon seorang guru wali lalu memintanya untuk mengantarkan Sakura dan Naruto kekelas mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka diantarkan lalu disuruh menunggu sejenak didepan kelas 2A,

"Baiklah ini mungkin mendadak tapi hari ini kita mendapat dua orang teman baru disini, kalian masuklah" Perintah sang guru kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto-pun masuk tanpa ekspresi sambil menutup telinganya dan Sakura menyusul dengan menaruh kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya, benar saja seisi kelas langsung gaduh setelah melihat mereka berdua. Ada yang bersorak-sorai, ada yang berteriak, bahkan ada berbisik-tanya.

"Apa kita butuh manajer disini?" Canda Sakura sambil tertawa santai

"Diam!"

Teriakan guru membuat kelas kembali tenang

"Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian" Perintah sang guru

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Perkenalan singkat itu sekaligus membuat isi kelas sweatdrop

"Hanya itu?" Kata pak guru yang bangkit dari acara jatuhnya

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh lalu duduk dikursinya

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sakura?" Tanya pak guru pada Sakura

"Sakura Haruno, aku tinggal di rumah kontrakan yang cukup besar. Yang kusukai adalah makanan pedas, spaghetti, pizza dan musik rock. Yang tidak kusukai hal yang menyusahkan termasuk sesi perkenalan diri ini" Kata-kata Sakura kembali membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk..." Kata pak guru sambil menghela nafas

* * *

KRINGG!

Bel istirahat-pun berbunyi, Sakura berdiri didepan mading sekolah untuk klub ekstrakurikular, tatapan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah klub ekstrakurikuler yang tidak biasa, yaitu klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Sakura lalu mengambil brosur dari klub tersebut dan membaca isinya. Sakura cuma tertawa kecil membacanya, meskipun namanya menarik, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam klub tersebut. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ini.

"Maaf saja, menjadi dukun bukan gayaku" Gurau Sakura sambil mencampakkan brosur tersebut

Dia juga berpapasan dengan Naruto yang nampak kerepotan dengan surat cinta dari para fans perempuannya belum lagi segerombolan gadis mengerubunginya. Sakura mengacuhkan dan membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan 'masalah' nya sendiri.

* * *

Tanpa disadari Naruto dan Sakura sudah diawasi oleh Rias dan Akeno di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang tepat di gedung sekolah lama.

"Ara~ tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu mereka lagi disini. Haruskah kita menyapa mereka?" Tanya Akeno

"Ya, Mungkin itu untuk Naruto. Tapi untuk Sakura biar Kiba yang mengurusnya, mengingat emosimu terhadapnya semalam" Kata Rias sambil memainkan caturnya

"Seharus kau biarkan aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan petirku semalam" Gumam Akeno sambil mengeluarkan percikan listrik ditangan kanannya dengan senyum manis nan seram

"Sudah kuduga kau masih menyimpan dendam padanya" Kata Rias dengan ekspresi sweatdrop

* * *

Setelah sekolah selesai Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang melalui taman depan, setelah masuk hari ini dia sudah kelelahan secara mental, karena dia dibombardir pertanyaan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun dia malah bertemu Rias.

* * *

Sementara Sakura masih bersantai dikelas dengan duduk dikursinya sambil menaruh kaki dimeja dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alas bantal. Sakura sebenarnya mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto bahkan dia dirayu oleh siswa laki-laki namun berkat memberi jawaban singkat yaitu sebuah 'tinju gratis' kesalah satu siswa yang sok casanova sehingga dia dijauhi oleh para siswa laki-laki dan aman sentosa.

Lalu dia mengambil sebuah poster buronan yang bergambar pria muda berambut putih berpakaian pendeta, dibawahnya bertuliskan Freed Sellzen yang imbalannya dihargai 500.000.000 Yen oleh pihak gereja.

_'Untuk seorang exorscist liar hadiah imbalanmu cukup besar juga'_ Ujar batin Sakura seraya tersenyum simpul

"Permisi..."

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde masuk kedalam kelas Sakura, dia adalah Yuuto Kiba 'bishonen' yang populer di-Kuoh yang kemudian kepopulerannya disusul oleh Naruto

"Oh, kau rupanya, ada perlu apa iblis bishonen sepertimu menemuiku" Kata Sakura melirik Yuuto lalu kembali menatap langit senja dari jendela,

"Whoa! Bagaimana kau tahu aku iblis?" Tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi agak terkejut

"Penciumanku ini sudah kulatih untuk membedakan bau tiap mahkluk yang ada"

Sakura tetap menatap jendela dan tidak memperhatikan Kiba

"Oh, begitu... Oh! Namaku Yuuto Kiba, salam kenal"

"Haruna Sakura, Salam kenal 'bishounen'..." kata Sakura dengan nada enteng

"Panggil saja aku Kiba, Bolehkah aku bertanya sebentar?" Tanya Kiba dengan ramah

"Boleh saja" Jawab Sakura

"Kamu itu tampaknya akrab sekali dengan yang namanya Naruto, jangan-jangan dia pacarmu ya?"

Pertanyaan Kiba yang lantas menimbulkan tawa lepas Sakura

"Naruto itu bukan pacarku dia cuma partner dan sekaligus rivalku" Jawab Sakura yang tetap tertawa lepas

"Hahaha, begitu ya. Sekarang aku mau bertanya kenapa kau mau bersekolah di Kuoh?"

Kiba kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Yah, alasannya sederhana aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman yang menarik disini, mengingat sebagian murid disini bukanlah manusia" Jawab Sakura dengan nada kembali santai

"Kau memang lucu ya"

Mendengar itu mendadak Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke Kiba, lalu menaruh telunjuk dan jempolnya kedagunya dan mendekatkan wajah dan mulutnya ketelinga pemuda tampan itu

"Yang lucu itu kau, 'Kibaku sayang'" Bisik Sakura yang menimbulkan semburat merah yang besar dipipinya, terutama karna pipi halusnya Sakura menimbulkan kontak fisik kepipinya

"S-s-sa-sa-sayang...?" Kiba bereaksi gagap

"Aku cuma bercanda!"

Sakura kembali tertawa lepas, Kiba cuma membuat reaksi bengong ala anime. Namun masih dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"Nah, sekarang tak perlu lagi bertele-tele apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"R-rias buchou ingin menemuimu"

"OH! Dia yang semalam?! Hmmm, sebenarnya aku malas bertemu dengannya, tapi karna kau menghiburku dengan basa-basimu, baiklah aku akan ikut" Kata Sakura merangkul bahu Kiba

"Baiklah kuantarkan kau kesana..."

Kiba-pun mengajak Sakura ke kegedung sekolah lama yang telah dirubah menjadi tempat penelitian ilmu gaib, keadaannya-pun masih bagus dan terawat

"Selamat datang di klub kami" Kata Kiba sambil membuka pintu klub

Interiornya sangat indah, lebih mirip ruangan seorang bangsawan ketimbang ruangan klub. Ketika masuk Sakura tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto yang ternyata sudah diundang duluan diklub. Dan seolah menjadi sifat khasnya Sakura dengan seenak udelnya duduk di samping Naruto dan menaruh kakinya dimeja, tanpa izin dari anggota klub tersebut.

"Salamander Eve, tolong turunkan kakimu ini bukan bar" Kata Naruto yang terganggu dengan kelakuan partnernya itu

"Oh iya, aku lupa kita sedang dihadapan bangsawan iblis" Balas Sakura dengan nada menyindir

BRAKK!

"Ini tehnya Sakura-chan" Akeno membanting cangkir berisi teh untuk Sakura dengan kasar

"Terima kasih banyak... Itachi (musang)-neesama" Jawab Sakura menyeringai

Kedua gadis itu langsung saling bertatapan dengan aura yang mengerikan, semua orang disitu sweatdrop terkecuali Koneko siswi kelas 1 yang selalu kalem.

"Baiklah, apa tujuan mengundang kami, Rias-senpai?" Tanya Naruto

"Kami ingin membuat hubungan persahabatan dengan kalian" Jawab Rias

"Bla, bla, bla..."

Ocehan Sakura dijawab dengan lirikan dingin Naruto

"Apa? Aku cuma mengoceh saja" Sambungnya tanpa merasa bersalah

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto

Dari situ Rias tersenyum dan menjelaskan maksud persahabatan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Maksudmu kau akan membantu pekerjaan kami sebagai Dark Chaser, dan sebagai gantinya kami membantu kalian saat dalam kesulitan?"

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar membayangkan maksud yang sebenarnya

"Heh, apa kalian benar-benar serius perkataanmu itu, Rias Gremory-buchou..." Kata Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh tangan kanannya dipinggang juga nampak meragukan penawaran Rias dengan ekspresi senyum yang meremehkan, itu membuat bayangan Naruto buyar dan melirik Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Rias menyipitkan matanya sebagai rasa tersinggung

"Mengerti juga kau maksud dari ucapanku..." Balas Sakura menyeringai

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk saat Sakura dan Rias mengeluarkan aura permusuhan yang kuat namun tipis. Untungnya nampaknya terhalang oleh datangnya Akeno.

"Rias-buchou"

"Ada apa Akeno?" Tanya Rias

"Ise sedang diserang"

Seketika ruangan menjadi diam bahkan jarum jatuh pun bisa terdengar, Akeno-pun melihat raja-nya Rias menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

"Siapkan sihir teleport, kita harus segera menyelamatkan Ise, ayo Koneko, Yuuto" Rias yang memandang satu-persatu pelayannya dan bersiap-siap berjalan menuju tempat kejadian.

Saat Rias melihat Naruto dan Sakura apakah mereka akan membantu mereka, ternyata Mereka sudah tidak ada ditempatnya

* * *

Disaat yang sama Ise tampak kerepotan karena dikejar-kejar oleh malaikat jatuh Dohnaseek dengan sekitar 25 malaikat jatuh lain yang menjadi cecunguknya. Sebenarnya untuk membunuh iblis yang masih belum berpengalaman seperti Ise, Dohnaseek sendiri saja sudah cukup tapi ini untuk mengantisipasi campur tangan pihak lain, seperti yang terjadi pada Raynare.

"TIDAAAK! KENAPA AKU HARUS DIKEJAR MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK SEPERTI INI!" Kata Ise sambil mengeluarkan air mata mancur ala anime

"Jangan biarkan bocah itu lolos! Dan ingat! Jika kalian bertemu perempuan bersayap naga keroyok saja dia sampai mati!" Perintah Dohnaseek

"Baik!"

Ise terus berlari sampai ditaman tempat dia dibunuh oleh Raynare dan yang lebih buruk dia sudah terkepung.

"Pelarianmu sudah berakhir... MATI KAU BOCAH!" Perintah Dohnaseek lalu dia dan para malaikat jatuh melempari Ise dengan tombak cahaya secara bersamaan

_'Habislah aku..'_ Itulah yang diucapkan batin Ise sambil berlutut pasrah

BWOOSH!

TRANGG! TRANGG! TRANGG! TRANGG!

"Apa?!" Dohnaseek shock ketika melihat sayap naga merah yang amat besar yang tiba-tiba muncul menutupi dan melindungi Ise bersamaan dengan munculnya kobaran api scarlet

"Kau baik-baik saja Ise-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang memegang bahu Ise sambil membuka sayap begitu serangan tombak berhenti

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Ise yang masih lemas karna shock

"HA! Muncul juga kau gadis naga tengik! Kau akan mati bersama bocah itu, cepat serang dia!" Perintah Dohnaseek terhadap bawahannya untuk menyerang Ise dan Sakura

"Bagaimana ini?! Mereka mau menyerang lagi...!"

'Sayangnya yang ingin bermain disini bukanlah aku...' Gumam Sakura dengan mata tertutup poni sambil tersenyum simpul

JLEBB! JEBB! JLEBB!

ARRGGH

Dohnasek shock ketika melihat 15 dari 25 malaikat jatuh yang ia perintah tewas seketika oleh rantai-rantai kristal berduri yang berpijarkan aura hitam, yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di telapak tangan Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pepohonan taman.

"Jauhi orang itu" Kata Naruto kalem

"Dia benar gagak, tinggalkan orang ini maka kami anggap kalian teman" Sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum santai

"Jangan bercanda! Serang orang itu!"

Dohnaseek memerintahkan malaikat jatuh yang tersisa untuk menyerang Naruto

"Benar-benar keras kepala... Interdiction!"

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang energi berwarna kuning kehitam-hitaman dari kedua telapak tangannya lalu menghilang-muncul bersama kilatan yang berwarna sama dan menebas mati para malaikat jatuh yang tersisa hingga tinggallah Dohnaseek sendiri

"Sekarang tinggal kau sendirian" Kata Naruto dengan tatapan dingin

Sebuah kelengahan, itu yang ada dipikiran Dohnaseek. Malaikat jatuh itu bergerak melesat kebelakang Sakura lalu menciptakan tombak cahaya dan berniat untuk membunuh gadis itu.

"Kubunuh kau! Gadis tengik!" Teriaknya tanpa menyadari bahwa itu hanya membuat ajalnya menjemput

Sakura menatap tajam dan menyeringai

JLEBB!

"UAGH!"

Sebuah duri atau lebih tepatnya ekor naga merah berduri muncul dari pinggang belakang Sakura dan menghujam perut Dohnaseek hingga tembus ke punggungnya. Berakhirlah sudah hidup pria gagak berjas dan bertopi fedora itu. Kemenangan mutlak langsung didapat oleh dua Dark Chaser itu.

Tak lama Rias dan pelayannya muncul dari lingkaran sihir dan betapa terkejutnya dia semua penyerang Ise telah habis semuanya.

* * *

Namun Mittelt yang mengawasi, shock. Dia-pun langsung melesat terbang dan melaporkan semua ini kepada Raynare disebuah gereja tua yang sudah ditinggalkan yang menjadi rumah sekaligus markas dari para malaikat jatuh.

"Apa?! Dohnaseek dan yang lain tewas?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Bentak Raynare dari tempat gelap melirik tajam dengan mata kirinya

Dia lalu berjalan dan bulan menyinarinya tampaklah luka bakar dimata dan sebagian wajah kanannya yang kering namun telah berbekas dan menyebabkan pandangan mata kanan Raynare menjadi buta

"Aku tidak tahu! Semua terjadi begitu cepat!" Jawab Mittelt dengan ekspresi yang masih shock karna tak bisa menyelamatkan rekannya

"Cih, lihat saja... Setelah kudapatkan 'Twilight Healing' akan kupastikan mayat mereka tergeletak dihadapanku... Terutama dia, Sakura Haruno..." Kata Raynare dengan geram dan penuh keangkuhan sambil memegangi luka bakarnya.

* * *

**A/N: Sori kalau pertarungannya terlalu singkat, soal nambahin Akeno sebagai pair, Naruto ato ada yang ingin merubag pair Ise dari Asia menjadi Akeno akan saya pikirin kedepannya. Kalian juga jangan segan-segan saran tambah pair untuk Sakura, tapi inget jangan yuri! Juga maaf karena sudut pandang Naruto sangat sedikit, nanti saya usahakan perbanyak di chapter kedepannya nanti**

**Tapi untuk sementara ini Naruto X Rias, Sakura X Kiba, dan Ise X Asia**

**Next Chapter: E-X-A (Explanation X Alliance)**

**OK! Gw rasa sampai disini dulu, Deathryuger keluar!**


	3. E-X-A

**Yo! Deathryuger kembali! Maaf gw gak bisa menjawab reviewers hari ini**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**E-X-A (Explanation X Alliance)**

Rias dan para pelayannya hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa waktu ketika melihat taman yang tadinya indah kini dipenuhi oleh mayat-mayat malaikat jatuh yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, bahkan mereka masih melihat mayat Dohnaseek yang masih tergantung di ekor Sakura.

_'Mereka benar-benar sangat berbahaya jika menjadi musuh'_ Pikir Koneko dan Kiba melihat pertarungan Sakura dan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya

"Apa kalian memang selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Rias

"Hanya kalau kami sedang terbawa suasana saja..." Jawab Sakura sambil melempar mayat Dohnaseek dari ekornya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Ise?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ise

"Aku baik-baik saja, A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ise nampak kebingungan dengan semua yang telah ia alami

"Mungkin mereka yang akan menjelaskannya" Jawab Sakura yang menunjuk Rias sambil menguap

"Ya, aku juga akan berbicara dengan kalian berdua nanti" Kata Rias dengan tatapan serius

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto seadanya

"Nah, Ise kita akan ikut dengan mereka..." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Ise

"Tunggu dulu, aku masih belum mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Kenapa Rias dan Akeno-senpai, Koneko juga si tampan (Kiba) terkutuk itu ada disini?!" Tanya Ise yang masih kebingungan

BLETAKK!

"ADUH!"

"Makanya kita akan ikut dengan mereka!" Kata Sakura yang menjitak Ise dengan nada sedikit geram

"Ugh... Baiklah..." Jawab Ise sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit

"Rias-senpai" Panggil Naruto lalu memberi isyarat anggukan lelu menghilang bersama kilatan

"Ayo Ise-kun!" Kata Sakura, mengangkat Ise layaknya seorang pengantin wanita

"H-hei! Apa yang kau-?" Semburat merah langsung keluar dari pipi Ise

BWOOSH!

"HWAAAH!"

Ise dan Sakura menghilang bersama kobaran api dan jeritan cowok mesum itu

"Akeno kita kembali"

"Baik Buchou" Jawab Akeno

Dengan lingkaran sihir Rias dan pelayannya menghilang meninggalkan taman yang dipenuhi mayat malaikat jatuh yang mulai terurai menjadi debu...

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, dan Ise tiba lebih dulu diruangan penelitian ilmu gaib. Ise memberontak panik digendongan Sakura tak bisa diam seperti ulat keket. Sakura cuma menghela nafas panjang.

"HWAAH! HWAAH! HWAAH! PANAAS!"

BRUKK!

"AWW!"

Ise mengaduh kesakitan karna Sakura menjatuhkannya dari gendongan.

"Berteriak-teriak seperti perempuan... Laki-laki yang memalukan" Kata Sakura mengejek

"Sudahlah, dia cuma panik"

Naruto menghela nafas melihat kejadian itu. Dan tak lama lingkaran sihir muncul dan Rias juga pelayannya yang datangnya sedikit agak terlambat

"Sepertinya majikanmu sudah datang" Kata Sakura membuat jarak dari Ise

"EH?" Reaksi Ise sambil melihat Rias

"Sudahlah duduk dan dengarkan!" Kata Sakura lalu menarik kerah belakang Ise dan mendudukkannya dengan paksa

"I-IYA! Kau ini kasar sekali!" Ujar Ise kesal

Rias cuma bisa menghela nafas melihat hal tersebut

"Baiklah aku akan berbicara denganmu dulu Ise Hyoudou-kun atau boleh kupanggil Ise?" Tanya Rias

"Y-Ya"

Setelah jeda beberapa detik Rias kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

"Baiklah langsung saja kukatakan, kami semua anggota peneliti ilmu gaib adalah iblis"

Begitu mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan Rias Ise mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung yang aneh

"Dari ekspresimu kau tak percaya dengan semua ini, yah itu wajar saja... Malam ini kamu melihat gerombolan orang-orang bersayap hitam-kan?" Tanya Rias dengan senyuman lembut yang dibalas oleh anggukan blo'on Ise.

"Mereka adalah malaikat jatuh mereka dulunya adalah malaikat yang melayani tuhan. Namun, mereka terusir keneraka karena memiliki niat buruk. Mereka juga musuh para iblis. Kita, para iblis berperang memperebutkan kekuasaan dunia bawah. atau didunia manusia dikenal juga dengan neraka. Jadi dunia bawah terbagi atas dua wilayah yaitu wilayah para iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengan manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam kelompok: Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak zaman purba" Tutur Rias menjelaskan

Umm senpai, Cerita seperti itu agak sulit diterima oleh siswa normal sepertiku, huh? Apakah ini kegiatan Klub peneliti ilmu gaib?" Tanya Ise

"Klub peneliti ilmu gaib cuma kamuflase, itu cuma hobiku. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis"

Mendengar semua pernjelasan Rias, Ise semakin berpikir semua ini sangat tak masuk akal.

"Yuuma..."

Ketika mendengar Sakura menyebut nama pacarnya Ise sadar kalau itu bukanlah gurauan.

"Yah, aku bertarung dengannya setelah dia membunuhmu. Satu kata mengecewakan dia cuma menang di skenario murahan, kalau kualitas bertarung dia benar-benar dibawah standard" Kata Sakura dengan ekpresi sedikit kecewa karena lawannya begitu lemah

"Jadi dia memang ada?!" Bentak Ise sambil mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Topik wanita itu adalah topik tabu bagi Ise

DUKK!

"ARCK"

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu soal itu karena aku baru di kota ini, yang jelas dia adalah malaikat jatuh, sejenis dengan yang menyerangmu tadi"

Sakura langsung menendang selangkangan Ise, sambil terus berbicara dengan santai sementara Ise tepar tidak berdaya dan menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Seluruh isi ruangan klub langsung membuat ekspresi sweatdrop

"Errgh, apa tujuan mereka menyerangku...?" Tanya Ise dengan suara lemah sambil memegangi 'bola suci' nya yang sakit karna tendangan

"Untuk membunuhmu" Jawab Rias sambil meminum tehnya dengan tenang

"Tunggu, untuk apa dia membunuhku?!" Teriak Ise kesetanan

"Ummm, mungkin takdir?" Kata Sakura bersandar di dinding memberi jawaban yang tidak pasti dengan tampang bak orang bodoh

"Apa maksudmu dengan takdir?! Jangan beri jawaban yang membuatku semakin pusing!" Tanya Ise sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menunduk depresi, kepala Ise seolah mau meledak mendengar cerita yang lebih terlihat seperti film fantasy, ditambah lagi rasa sakit di selangkangnya belum hilang

"Pada saat kau berkencan, pacarmu membunuhmu dengan tombak cahaya" Kata Rias dengan santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"T-tapi kenapa aku masih hidup...? Kenapa dia ingin membunuhku?"

"Kalau boleh kutebak, mungkin karena Sacred Gear yang ada didalam tubuhmu" Kata Sakura sambil memakan hotdog yang entah darimana datangnya

Mendengar kata Sacred gear Ise teringat kata-kata terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Amano Yuuma

"Maafkan aku harus melakukan ini, Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkanlah tuhan yang telah menanamkan Sacred gear kedalam tubuhmu"

"Sacred Gear itu... Apa?" Tanya Ise

Kemudian Naruto sedari tadi diam, melanjutkan perkataan Sakura

"Sacred Gear adalah alat atau benda yang diciptakan tuhan dan diciptakan untuk manusia tertentu, sekarang ini banyak manusia yang meiliki sacred gear didalam tubuhnya. Beberapa memiliki kemampuan yang berguna untuk manusia. Namun ada beberapa sacred gear dapat mengancam iblis, malaikat atau malaikat jatuh. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh tuhan itu sendiri" Jelas Naruto

"Dugaan Sakura memang benar. Nah, sekarang Ise coba angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi..." Kata Rias lalu memberi perintah pada Ise

"Eh?" Ise malah membuat ekspresi aneh

"Cepat lakukan!" Desak Rias yang malah membuat Ise makin bertingkah seperti anak TK yang bingung diberi uang banyak.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya! Kau ini memang cowok mesum yang blo'on!" Kata Sakura yang gemas melihat kelakuan Ise.

Dia lalu dengan membuka sarung tangan kanannya dan dia mencengkeram kerah baju Ise dengan tangan kirinya. Perlahan tangan kanannya berubah menjadi sebuah tangan cakar reptil merah yang mengerikan dengan motif api hitam dipunggung tangannya.

"AAACK, Mau apa ka-!"

Sebelum Ise mencoba memberontak cakar Sakura langsung mencengkeram dahinya. Cakarnya mengeluarkan aura merah menyala secara bersamaan Ise pingsan dalam keadaan berdiri. Lalu Sakura memejamkan matanya. Seisi ruangan terkejut kecuali Naruto.

"Apa yang mau dia lakukan?!" Tanya Rias panik melangkah kearah sakura namun Naruto memegang bahunya

"Tenanglah, Salamander Eve hanya ingin menembus alam pikirannya..." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang meminta Rias untuk percaya kepadanya lalu perempuan cantik berambut merah itu mencoba menenangkan diri dan melihat apa yan akan terjadi selanjutnya

* * *

Mata Ise terbuka dan mendapati dirinya dipadang luas yang sangat sunyi. Tidak seorang manusia atau hewan-pun yang Ise lihat. Yang ada ditempat itu cuma langit malam dan bulan purnama bewarna merah

"D-dimana aku?!" Tanya Ise panik

"Di alam pikiranmu sendiri" kata Sakura yang mendadak muncul dibelakangnya

"Argh! Sakura! Jangan Mengagetkanku!" Teriak Ise kaget

"Lebih tepatnya tempat ini merefleksikan hati dan pikiranmu"

Bersamaan dengan reaksi kaget Ise, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya

"Huh?"

Ise nampak kebingungan dan ketika mengedipkan mata kesekian kali Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Belum lagi hilang rasa terkejut Ise tiba-tiba dari langit muncul sesosok bayangan monster terbang mengerikan.

"A-apa itu?!"

Ise Berteriak ketakutan melihat sosok monster yang ternyata seekor naga yang sangat besar. Naga itu langsung melesat terbang kearahnya, membuat pemuda itu lari sekencang-kencangnya karna takut. Ise terus berlari selama 5-6 menit namun tidak menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Oi, oi... Kau tak perlu takut dengannya" Kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan posisi berdiri bersilang tangan dan membuat ekspresi senyum yang santai.

"Uaah!"

Kemunculan gadis berambut pink yang mendadak membuat Ise jatuh terbaring

"Kenapa Kau-"

"Kau tak perlu takut dengannya" Sakura memotong pertanyaan Ise

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ise bingung

"Kau tak perlu takut dengan naga itu, karna dia adalah kekuatanmu. Dan karena dari itu, terimalah dia, terimalah kekuatannya sebagai sacred gearmu!" Jawab Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan, memandangi siluet bayangan naga yang kini berhenti dan terbang melayang

Ise hanya membuat ekspresi bingung dan terdiam beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya dia memahami apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Bagus"

Gadis itu lalu menyeringai dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nah, sekarang berdiri dihadapannya, bentangkan kedua tanganmu, pandang matanya! Dan terimalah dia!"

Semua perkataan Sakura dibalas dengan anggukan Ise. Dia lalu membentangkan tangannya dan menatap naga itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Lalu bayangan Naga itu kembali melesat kearahnya, begitu sang naga mendekat beberapa inchi tiba-tiba sinar terang menyilaukan pandangan Ise...

* * *

"Fiuuh, selesai juga..." Kata Sakura melepaskan cengkraman cakarnya dari kepala Ise

Lalu Ise perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ada ditangan kirinya. Benar saja, Ise melihat tangan kirinya ditutupi sarung tangan keren bewarna merah dengan bola permata hijau dipunggung tangannya.

"I-ini..."

"Benar sekali itu adalah sacred gearmu, ternyata memang lebih mudah membangkitkannya kalau aku memanifestasikan alam bawah sadarmu" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Jadi Yuuma-chan membunuhku karena..."

"Dia membunuhmu karena sacred gearmu mengancam Yuuma dan kaumnya. Para malaikat jatuh"

Rias menyambung ucapan Ise

"Lalu kenapa aku masih hidup?" Tanya Ise dengan bingung

"Kau mamanggilku saat detik-detik kematianmu, kau memanggilku dengan selebaran ini" Kata Rias sambil mengeluarkan selebaran yang sama dengan selebaran yang diberikan oleh gadis aneh saat Ise berkencan dengan Amano Yuuma.

Sakura langsung menyabet selebaran yang dipegang Rias tanpa seizinnya. Lalu memelihat-lihatnya dengan seksama. Sementara Rias hanya berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seenaknya dan kembali berbicara dengan Ise.

"Selebaran tadi adalah salah satu yang kami bagikan. Lingkaran sihir itu untuk memanggil kami para iblis. Namun, sekarang tak banyak lagi orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir. Jadi kami memberikan brosur ini ke orang yang kelihatannya ingin memanggil iblis. Lingkaran sihir ini aman dan mudah digunakan. Pada hari itu salah satu peliharan kami yang menyamar sebagai manusia membagikan ini di daerah bisnis. Kau mendapatkannya pada waktu itu, Ise. Kemudian kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Dan ketika diujung kematianmu kamu memanggilku. Biasanya sih Akeno atau yang lainnya yang dipanggil. Ketika aku dipanggil dan melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari kalau kau diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan kau adalah pemilik Sacred Gear. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah, yaitu kau sudah tewas. Bukan hanya para iblis, tetapi manusia juga akan langsung terbunuh begitu ditusuk oleh Tombak Cahaya. Kamu dikondisi seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan menyelamatkan nyawamu. Aku juga bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto saat kau terkapar"

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa aku cuma mau main-main sebentar dengan mereka" Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jadi Rias-senpai yang telah menyelamatkanku, karena itu sekarang aku masih bisa hidup"

"Ya, Aku telah menyelamatkanmu hidupmu sebagai iblis, dan kau yang sekarang terlahir kembali manjadi iblis milikku, Rias Gremory"

FLAPP!

Seketika itu ada sayap yang tumbuh dari semuanya selain Naruto, Sakura, dan Ise. Berbeda dengan sayap milik malaikat jatuh. Sayap mereka seperti sayap kelelawar.

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu. Yuuto. " Kiba tersenyum setelah senpai memanggil namanya.

"Nama saya adalah Kiba Yuuto. Saya adalah siswa kelas XI seperti yang kamu tahu, Hyoudou isei-kun. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal."

"Kelas X... Toujou Koneko... Salam kenal... dan saya adalah iblis..."

"Namaku adalah Himejima Akeno, dan aku adalah siswi kelas XII. aku juga wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, aku juga seorang iblis..."

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri. Ise hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bersandar di dinding dengan tenang dan Sakura cuma terbaring tidur disofa sementara Akeno dari tadi cuma entah kenapa kesal sendiri terhadapnya. Mereka juga tak terlalu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan berbicara pada kalian"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah selesai..." Ujar Naruto

"Kukira kau mau mengobrol dengan Ise lebih lama lagi..." Sambung Sakura sambil membuka sebelah matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya

"Nah, sekarang silahkan bertanya Rias-senpai" Kata Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan Rias

"Pertama aku akan bertanya padamu Sakura-chan"

Rias melirik gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk dihadapannya

"Apa kekuatan yang kau gunakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa aku cuma memanifestasikan alam bawah sadarnya, lebih tepatnya kesadaran antara dia dan sacred gearnya lalu memberinya dukungan secara mental itu saja" Jawab Sakura santai

"T-tapi kurasa itu sangat sulit dilakukan... Karena isa menguras habis seluruh sihir dan staminamu"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi sudah aku mengasah kemampuan ini selama ribuan tahun. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa" Mendengar ribuan tahun semua orang melotot shock kepada Sakura kecuali Naruto

"Apakah kau pengguna sacred gear?"

"Umm, sepertinya aku tidak punya benda seperti itu" Jawab Sakura sambil memakan pizza yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya

"Terus... Sebenarnya kau itu naga seperti apa?" Tanya Rias lagi setelah membisu selama beberapa detik

"Aku ini manusia separuh naga, Ayahku manusia namun ibuku seekor naga" Jawa

"Kalau begitu siapa orangtuamu dan bagaimana mereka sekarang?"

"Nama Ayahku Margareth, soal ibuku... Maaf! Aku tak bisa memberitahukan namanya. Dan aku tidak berkewajiban memberitahukan semua hal pribadiku orang seperti kau..." Kata Sakura dengan menutup mata dan membuang muka sambil tersenyum plus dengusan mengejek

"Kau ini memang-!" Akeno langsung meggenggam kerah seragam sakura dengan geram

"Akeno!" Rias menatap teman baiknya dan memberi isyarat menggeleng supaya dia tidak macam-macam dengan Sakura walaupun Rias sendiri juga kesal dengannya, Akeno kembali menuruti rajanya dengan terpaksa

"Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur"

"Selanjutnya kenapa Naruto memanggilmu Salamander Eve..."

"Karena itu nama asliku, apa itu yang terakhir?

"Baiklah, itu yang terakhir" Kata Rias menghela nafas

Mata Rias lalu tertuju pada Naruto cowok berambut blonde kalem yang duduk disamping Sakura

"Nah, sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu Naruto"

"Baiklah, tapi kuharap jangan tanya hal-hal pribadiku seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Salamander Eve..." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas

"Setuju..." Jawab Rias

"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tahu" Balas Naruto seadanya

"Apakah kau iblis?"

"Sayangnya bukan, aku lebih cocok disebut manusia dengan kekuatan..." Jawab Naruto kalem

"Apakah kau punya sacred gear?" Tanya Rias lagi

"Tidak, aku tidak punya..."

"Sudah selesaikan, sekarang aku mau pergi,. Salamander Eve ayo kita pergi" Kata Naruto

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Maaf nona! Wawancara selesai" Jawab Sakura dengan nada enteng

"A-aku ingin tahu apakah kalian menerima penawaranku tadi?"

"Oh yang itu ya? Oi Naruto-kun... Bagaimana? Apa kita terima saja? Tanya Sakura

"Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya lagi, untuk sekarang aku masih belum bisa menerimanya... Bagaimana dengan kau?" Naruto bertanya balik

PLOKK!

"Ahahahaha! Tentu saja tidak sekarang!"

Sakura tertawa lepas, menepuk pundak lalu menopang pada pundak Naruto dengan sok akrab dan menatap Rias dan pelayannya dengan ekspresi menyeringai

"Klub dukun memang dipenuhi orang-orang menarik, tapi untuk saat ini aku malas terlibat urusan dengan mahkluk dunia bawah seperti kalian"

"Klub dukun!?" Akeno menggertakkan giginya dengan gemas dan hanya bisa mngenggam tangannya kuat-kuat

"Baiklah aku mau pergi dulu... Jaaa~!" Kata Sakura melambaikan tangannya sebelum dia menghilang bersama kobaran api dengan senyumnya yang membuat Akeno sebal disusul oleh Naruto yang menghilang bersama kilatan kuning kehitaman...

Rias terdiam sejenak... Yang dipikirannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto... Sementara yang lain cuma berekspresi kebingungan.

_'Aku yakin kau lebih dari seorang manusia Naruto-kun...'_ Ucap batin Rias

* * *

Sakura dan Naruto-pun muncul dipuncak sebuah gedung kosong yang tak berpenghuni. Naruto berdiri ditepi gedung dan menatap langit malam...

"Aaah, benar-benar melelahkan..." Ucap Sakura terbaring santai melipat tangannya dan menggunakannya sebagai alas kepala

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu"

"Habis kekuatan Sacred Gear bocah mesum itu menarik juga sih!" Jawabnya dengan nada enteng

"Kau benar-benar mewarisi kekuatan ibumu... sang dewa naga..."

"Ha! Sudah kubilang jangan samakan aku dengan Ophis sialan itu..." Ujar Sakura mendengus kesal

"Sekalipun kau pernah bilang dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu saat kau masih bayi dengan membuang harga dirinya dan meminta tolong pada True Dragon? Ingatlah walaupun dia meninggalkanmu ibu tetaplah ibu..."

"Aku berbeda denganmu, kalau kau ditinggal mati sedangkan aku?"

"Kau jangan berpikiran buruk tentang ibumu mungkin dia punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu..."

"Heh! Satu hal yang tak berubah dari dirimu adalah sifat naifmu itu..." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum melihat gelapnya langit malam seolah menyindirtakdir yang ia alami

Naruto melirik Sakura sejenak... Lalu mendadak mukanya berubah menjadi sedih

"Jadi yang dikatakan oto-san tentang perang besar itu benar ya?"

"Kenapa harus kau pikirkan?"

Sakura lalu bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan dan berdiri disamping Naruto

"Selama ribuan aku sudah banyak melihat sejarah semua mahkluk didunia ini... Semua sama saja selalu memulai sesuatu dengan berperang tujuannya cuma untuk kekuasaan dan kejayaan, pada akhirnya jika tidak merugikan satu pihak yah merugikan pihak masing-masing... Perang seperti bocah memperebutkan mainan sangatlah membosankan " Kata Sakura sambil menatap bulan purnama

"Kapan semua mahkluk didunia ini akan saling memahami?"

"Hal seperti itu tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu dalam... Pikirkanlah bagaimana kau bisa membunuh musuh besarmu" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul

"Aku mengerti..." Balas Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan klub dukun itu besok?" Tanya Sakura

"Eh?"

"Tempat itu cocok sekali buat kita untuk menyusun strategi menangkap target-target kita... Dan kurasa kita akan mengalami petualangan yang menarik dengan mereka dan kuharap mereka juga bisa menuntunku kepada lawan-lawan yang kuat" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia merasa bingung terhadap partnernya yang tergila-gila pada pertarungan. sementara dia sendiri sangat menghindari hal tersebut. Jika bukan karena dendamnya terhadap mahkluk keji yang telah membunuh orang-orang yang dia sayangi takkan mengikat persekutuan dengan Salamander Eve, nama asli dari Sakura, sang manusia separuh naga...

"Baiklah besok kita akan menemui mereka..." Naruto-pun menghela nafas

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu..." Kata sakura lalu menghilang bersama kobaran api...

Naruto menatap bulan purnama dan mnengingat kembali saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura Haruno...

* * *

Past POV

Seorang anak berambut kuning berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan bertelanjang kaki disebuah padang gersang, tidak ada apapun disana kecuali reruntuhan kuno yang tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Mata birunya sayu, kelam dan gelap, dia telah kehilangan segalanya, semua yang ia miliki termasuk keluarga orang yang ia percaya dan sayangi.

"Siapa kau yang telah lancang memasuki sarangku!?" Bentak seorang gadis remaja berambut merah muda, muncul dibalik dinding reruntuhan. Dia memakai gaun tidur putih berok panjang, tanpa lengan dan juga sangat lusuh, lebih lusuh daripada kaos hitam dan celana pendek yang dikenakan anak itu

Pupil yang ada dimata hijau gadis itu menyempit menatap bocah itu dengan tajam bagaikan hewan buas marah yang siap membunuh penganggunya. Sayap naga merah bermotifkan api hitam membentang lebar. Dari pipi hingga kelopak mata bagian bawah diselimuti oleh sisik merah, ekornya yang berduri berayun-ayun kekanan dan kekiri

Bocah itu langsung terlutut lemas menatap apa yan didepan. Gadis naga itu terheran-heran lalu mendekati anak malang itu. Si anak hanya terdiam, membeku dalam ketakutan.

Dengan tangan bercakarnya gadis naga itu memegang kepala bocah itu lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba membaca masa lalu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Si gadis naga lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum simpul...

"Kukukuku, Jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto ya?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil

"Malang sekali, kau terlalu kecil untuk merasakan sebuah kepahitan. Keluargamu, teman-temanmu, terbunuh demi melindungimu, karena 'mereka' menginginkan kekuatanmu yang istimewa. Yang bahkan para dewa dibuat gemetar oleh kekuatanmu"

Mendengar gadis itu menyebut-nyebut kenangan pahitnya. Ketakutan Naruto berubah menjadi kemarahan dan kebencian, aura kuning kehitam-hitaman langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya

CRINGG!

Rantai-rantai kristal kuning dengan pijar hitam langsung menjerat leher, sayap dan kedua tangan si gadis.

"Hahahaha! Aku suka matamu Naruto-kun... Tapi sayang penderitaanmu masih kecil" Kata gadis itu sambil tertawa lepas, melihat tindakan anak itu. Dengan kekuatannya dia bisa saja menghancurkan rantai yang dibuat Naruto tapi entah kenapa dia tidak melakukannya

"Disini kau rupanya bocah!"

Tiba-tiba segerombolan malaikat jatuh dan exorcist liar dalam jumlah cukup banyak datang dan mengepung mereka berdua.

"M-mereka lagi..." Kata Naruto sambil menggertakkan giginya

"Oi, bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan persekutuan denganmu..."

"Huh?"

Naruto tampak kebingungan

"Aku akan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang kau sayangi..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena kau menarik..." Jawab Sakura

Entah karena dia masih kecil atau apa dia langsung mengangguk, menerima penawaran Sakura tanpa pikir panjang...

"Bagus! Sebagai gantinya jadilah lebih kuat! Supaya aku bisa puas melawanmu suatu saat nanti!" Kata Sakura langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

PRANGG!

Gadis itu langsung melepaskan diri, menghancurkan rantai Naruto dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang besar. Mata anak itu langsung membulat seketika. Terkejut melihat apa yang didepan matanya

"S-siapa kau...?"

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahukan namaku... Namaku Haruno Sakura, tapi khusus untuk anak spesial sepertimu Naruto-kun kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama asliku Salamander Eve"

"Hoi, kami tak tahu mahkluk apa. Tapi, jika kau tidak menyerahkan anak itu kau akan berakhir seperti keluarganya! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kata salahh satu melaikat jatuh

"Heh! Aku tak butuh ucapan yang tak bermutu seperti itu... Dan lagi kalian memilih lokasi perburuan yang salah..." Kata Sakura sambil menyeringai dengan aura merah gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya

Seketika para pemburu Naruto kecil berubah menjadi ketakutan,bahkan sebagian celana para exorcist basah karena ompol mereka.

"Baiklah... Pesta akan segera kita dimulai..." Kata Sakura menyeringai makin lebar sambil membentangkan tangan bercakarnya dan sayap naganya.

HooOoooOooO... GYYAAAAAAARGH!

HYAAAA! AAAARCK!

Sepinya malam langsung dikoyak jerit kesakitan dan ketakutan para malaikat jatuh dan exorscist liar yang satu persatu dibantai oleh Sakura Haruno...

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai... Gw telah menunjukkan masa lalu atau lebih tepatnya pertemuan pertama antar Sakura dan Naruto. Yah, umur merka emang jauh berbeda. Soal pair, Baiklah pair akan ditambah.**

**Naruto x Rias, Akeno, Hinata(?)**

**Sakura x Kiba, Riser(?), Vali**

**Issei X Asia, Irina, Ravel**

**Next chapter: Join the club/Lecher boy's dream**

**Ake sampe disini dulu, Deathryuger keluar!**


End file.
